In the Hall of the Pixel King
|artist = Edvard Grieg (Dancing Bros.) |year = 2016 |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm =3 (2018) 1 (2017) |mc = 2018: 1A: Rojo 1B: Marrón Oscuro 2A: Celeste 2B: Verde 2017: 1A: 1B: Verde Militar 2A: Verde Aceituna 2B: Verde Aceituna Oscuro |pc = Azul Batería Cargada (2018) (2017) |gc = Violeta (2018) (2017) |lc = Instrumental |nowc = 8BitRetake (2018)en:File:8bitretake proof.png 8BitClassical (2017) }} "In the Hall of the Pixel King" por Dancing Bros. iba a aparecer en , pero la rutina fue quitada por razones desconocidas. La canción apareció en oficialmente con una rutina completamente distinta. La canción es un remix de las canciones por y por . Apariencia del Bailarín Just Dance 2018= left|176px El bailarín es un hombre rubio, con un gorro marrón de aviador. Él tiene una camisa roja, celeste y amarilla con un patrón de 8-bits. Él también tiene un guante morado en su brazo izquierdo, y uno azul en su brazo derecho, pantalones cortos con el mismo color que su camisa, y un par de zapatillas rojas. |-|Just Dance 2017= left|176px El bailarín es un hombre cuya cabeza está encerrada en una bola de disco de oro. Lleva una camisa de manga corta roja, pantalón azul con tirantes negros, calcetines verdes y zapatillas de deporte negras y rojas. Fondo La rutina toma lugar en un videojuego de plataformas. Se divide en cuatro fondos. El fondo comienza dentro de un nivel bajo tierra. Mientras que el ritmo de la canción acelera, el nivel va hacia un suelo con césped, con lagos, arboles, y arbustos con flores rojas. En la mitad de la rutina, el bailarín va en una patineta, y el fondo cambia a tener plataformas de nubes. Cuando la canción cambia a la Sinfonía no.° 9, el fondo se eleva mientras que el bailarín salta, a través de plataformas de nubes. Cuando la canción cambia otra vez a En el salón del rey de la montaña, con un ritmo más rapido, el fondo cambia a un escenario hecho de hielo. En el final, un cofre del tesoro se ve al lado de bailarín. A través de la rutina, varios objetos, como monedas, enemigos, y obstáculos aparecen. El fondo se basa predominantemente fuera de la década de 1980, los juegos de arcade de 8 bits. El hombre se ve en una oscura cueva de estalactitas cayendo. Dos linternas de calabaza surgen de chorros de lava, que son derrotados por las notas musicales del hombre, que tira de sus brazos. El fondo se vuelve verde con pilares metálicos y vuelan cabezas de dragón de color rosa. Movimientos Gold Just Dance 2018= Hay 3 Movimientos Gold en la rutina: Movimientos Gold 1 y 3: Pon tu mano izquierda en tu cadera y tu mano derecha hacia arriba con el puño cerrado. Movimiento Gold 2: Golpea con tu mano derecha hacia la derecha, y patea con tu pierna derecha hacia la derecha. Tu brazo izquierdo debe estar doblado, y hay que colocar la mano cerca de la cabeza. 8bitretake_gm_1.png|Movimientos Gold 1 y 3 8bitretake_gm_1.gif|Movimientos Gold 1 y 3 en el juego 8bitretake_gm_2.png|Movimiento Gold 2 8bitretake_gm_2.gif|Movimiento Gold 2 en el juego |-|Just Dance 2017= Hay un Movimiento Gold en esta rutina: Movimiento Gold: Baja tu brazo izquierdo hacia la izquierda, y levanta el brazo derecho hacia la derecha. Este es el movimiento final de la rutina. 8bitclassical_gm_1.png|Movimiento Gold Trivia * In the Hall of the Pixel King es la tercera pieza clásica en la saga, luego de Hungarian Dance No. 5 ''y ''William Tell Overture. Le sigue Carmen (Overture). * In the Hall of the Pixel King es la quinta canción conocida en ser eliminada en un juego anterior al de su aparición oficial, luego de We Can’t Stop, Copacabana, You Never Can Tell, e Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini. ** Sin embargo, es la segunda en recibir una rutina completamente distinta, luego de Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini. **También es la tercera canción de las mencionadas en tener un cambio en su fondo, luego de We Can't Stop y You Never Can Tell. * Las monedas en el fondo son similares a las Mojo monedas de y . * In the Hall of the Pixel King, junto a Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, Love Ward, Carmen (Overture), y Bubble Pop! (Versión Chicles), fueron planeadas para aparecer en el Modo Kids. Sin embargo, fueron eliminadas del modo por razones desconocidas. * La versión de Wii de la rutina no tiene efectos de sonido cuando se recogen las monedas, o cuando el bailarín se choca con las rocas.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6ZeOGeRI6w ** Un problema similar ocurre con la versión acrobática de Another One Bites the Dust y la versión futbolera de Waka Waka (This Time for Africa). * En el final de la rutina una voz robotica diciendo "I am the mountain king." (yo soy el rey de la montaña). *En el icono del menú, y la imagen de selección del bailarín de la rutina eliminada, el bailarín no esta pixelado; sin embargo, en la rutina, si lo está. **Además, la cubierta no tiene un contorno blanco. *El bailarín eliminado es el segundo bailarín en tener una cabeza de bola disco, luego del bailarín desconocido de Gentleman. Galería Archivos del Juego 8bitretake_cover_generic.jpg|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' 8bitretake_cover_phone_kids.jpg|'' '' (Modo Kids) 8bitclassical_cover_generic.png|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' ( ) 8bitretake_cover_albumcoach.png|Cubierta de 8bitclassical_cover_albumcoach.png|Cubierta de 8bitretake_banner_bkg.png|Fondo del menú de (8va-gen) 8bitretake_p1_ava.png|Avatar 8BitAva.png|Avatar de Capturas de Pantalla del Juego 8bitretake_menu.png|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' en el menú de 8bitretake_load.png|Pantalla de Carga 8bitretake_coachmenu.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín 8bitclassical_menu_mod.png|''In The Hall of the Pixel King'' en el menú de (modificado) 8bitclassical_load_mod.png|Pantalla de carga de (modificado) 8bitclassical_coachmenu_mod.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín (modificado) 8_bit_gameplay.png Eight bit classic.png Ee.png Ooooooo.png Imágenes Promocionales D.png Detrás de Escenas Newdiscoballguygtoto.png|Rutina Beta Otros Inthehallofthepixelking_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Miniatura oficial de YouTube (Reino Unido) Inthehallofthepixelking_thumbnail_us.jpg|Miniatura oficial de YouTube (Estados Unidos) 8bitRetake_BACKGROUND.png|Fondo Videos Audio Oficial In The Hall Of The Pixel King (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Avances Just Dance 2018 In The Hall Of The Pixel King by Dancing Bros. Official Track Gameplay US IN THE HALL OF THE PIXEL KING - DANCING BROS. JUST DANCE 2018 OFFICIAL HD Juego Just Dance 2017 - In The Hall Of The Pixel King (Beta) - HUD Only In The Hall Of The Pixel King - Dancing Bros. Just Dance 2018 Wii In The Hall Of The Pixel King - Dancing Bros. Just Dance 2018 Extracciones Just Dance 2017-8bit Just Dance 2018 In The Hall Of The Pixel King NO GUI Referencias Navegación en:In the Hall of the Pixel King pt-br:In The Hall Of The Pixel King ru:In the Hall of the Pixel King Categoría:Canciones de Dancing Bros. Categoría:Removido del Modo Kids Categoría:Solos Masculinos Categoría:Música Clásica Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones EDM Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones Instrumentales Categoría:Canciones Pospuestas